Silhouette
by silhouette
Summary: Hmmmmm.....intresting, ne? reminder: Ryan aka. Neuromancer still comes out later in the story....
1. Default Chapter Title

Silhouette stats:  
  
SILHOUETTE=all-female, international merc group  
  
note= Rene aka Bossman  
Shulderich aka Shu-bunny, Carrot boy  
Leila aka Leilei  
Ryan aka R2  
Cali aka TV Hogger  
Brad aka Labby boy  
  
  
  
IRIS  
  
Real name: Irene 'Rene' Chardin Delacroix  
Position: Strategist  
Flower: Iris  
Bird of prey: Falcon  
Personality: silent and sarcastic  
Nationality: French  
Age: 21 (9/23)  
Eye color: purple  
Hair color: jet black  
Height:5'9  
Blood type: AB  
Distinguishing marks: fleur de'lis tatoo, platinum bracelet  
Weapons: Piano wire/ stiletto  
Skills: strategy-planning, hand-to-hand combat, computers  
Powers: telepathy, mind control  
Living relatives: Isobel, 16, autistic  
Home: Nice, French Riviera  
Hobbies: Reading, Writing, Computers, Arts/Theater  
Job: Stock Broker  
  
  
  
INDIGO  
  
Real name: Leila "Lei" Barras  
Position: Infiltration Officer  
Flower: Indigo  
Bird of prey: Hawk  
Personality: Cool, witty, wild  
Nationality: Brazilian  
Age: 20  
Eye color: Dark Brown  
Hair color: Dark brown  
Height: 5'7  
Blood type: himitsu  
Distinguishing marks: quartered cross over left eye, several chokers  
Weapons: Telekenetic throwing knives  
Skills: Infiltartion and kick boxing  
Powers: Telekenesis and shadow slipping  
Living relatives: ...  
Home: ...  
Hobbies: Violin playing  
Job: Journalist  
  
  
  
RAVEN  
  
Real name: Catherine 'Cali' Jacobs  
Position: Offensive  
Flower: Lily  
Bird of prey: Condor  
Personality: Hyper, loud, wild, temperemental  
Nationality: American  
Age: 18  
Eye color: green  
Hair color: reddish brown  
Height: 5'7  
Blood type: A  
Distinguishing marks: Long scar down one arm, tattoo on right wrist  
Weapons: Fists  
Skills: Martial arts and Playstation Queen ^O^  
Powers: Telepathy, breaking touch  
Living relatives: Older twin brothers  
Home: New York  
Hobbies: Reading Manga, watching anime, Playstation, drawing  
Job: Comic Artist  
  
  
  
NEUROMANCER  
  
Real name: Ryan Rodriguez  
Position: Defensive  
Flower: Rose  
Bird of prey: Harpy eagle  
Personality: Moody, pouty, grumpy, boyish  
Nationality: Latina  
Age: 19  
Eye color: gray  
Hair color: auburn  
Height: 5'8  
Blood type: AB  
Distinguishing marks: piercing on left eyebrow, combat boots, black gloves, dragon tattoo on right arm  
Weapons: any street weapon, my body (j/k)  
Skills: RPG master, hacker, soccer, street fighting... lighting ciggarret's  
Powers: empathy, fire starter  
Living relatives: none  
Home: Mexico  
Hobbies: computer, drawing, writing, soccer, motorcycles, listening to Glay, Maliz Mizer, Gackt-sama  
Job: freelancer, part time pizza deliverer 


	2. Default Chapter Title

*we don't own any of the weib or schwartz people, unfortunately-sigh-*  
Silhouette is original and ours if you don't mind....  
  
note: Mwhehehehehe! I their newly appointed secretary took charge of typing the entire thing so, hey guys! you owe me BIG time!*grin*j/k! joining silhouette was enough payment for me...Oh! in case you wanna know, we decided to erase the old ones we posted up and make it three chapters in one, later on it'll be in fours, cuz i come in. Thank you and enjoy, happy reading!!!-Neuromancer-  
  
  
  
01-Iris  
  
An urban jungle of cement roads and glass skyscrapers. The land of the Rising Sun.  
  
The room was silent, but I heard Cali talking telepathically to Leila in the back of my mind. Arashii was talking to one of her spirit friends in her head too. She was always talking to one of them, but she rarely spoke to us.  
  
Then I sensed the presence of four people approaching the room. I scanned their minds. They weren't the ones who had hired us but, they weren't hostile either. A precog. A telepath. A telekinetic. And one who felt no pain. Fascinating.  
  
Cali and I always kept up a telepathic barrier to ourselves, as well as Lei and Arashii, who weren't telepaths. It hid us from other people with psychic powers. People like them. Lei and Cali looked towards the door as they sensed the approaching people. I didn't move from my spot by the window and Arashii remained lost in her own world.  
  
The precog, an American dressed in an expensive suit entered first. He wasn't surprised to see us, but his companions although they didn't show it, were. The telepath, a red headed German, looked pissed off though.  
  
The precog took a seat on the couch, flanked by the Japanese telekinetic and Irish masochist. The telepath leaned against the wall and glared at us. He knew us for what we were. Seated at opposite ends of the room, we pointedly ignored each other.  
  
Then, a young man entered the room, an underling of the people who'd hire us. He looked quite calm but, inside he was scared to death. He knew what we were capable of. Frankly, I didn't blame him. But, the fear he radiated was almost palapable telepathically and it annoyed me.  
  
" The Kamikaze has instructed me to give you your orders."  
  
He waited for us to say anything but we just stared at him. Unnerved, the rest of his words came out in a rush.  
  
" The Silhouettes," he said looking at us, " are to kidnap Senator Minamoto's daughter, Kyoko, in order to manipulate him into supporting the kamikaze."  
  
" And what about us?" The cool, confident voice of the American asked.  
  
" You will be. . . .The dummy team ued to divert Weib."  
  
" The what?" The redhead roared as the underling flinched.  
  
" The patsy. The fall guy," The American said dryly.  
  
" How nice," The redhead said sarcastically. " How come they get to do the job?"  
  
He jabbed a finger in our direction.  
  
" Maybe coz we're better, carrot top," Lei said with a smirk.  
  
The redhead started towards her, but was stopped by the American, who was obviously their leader.  
  
* Hold your tongue, Leila. * I told her telepathically.  
  
* Why? We can take them! * she protested.  
  
* Never underestimate the enemy. *  
  
* Whatever, Rene! * But, she kept her mouth shut after that.  
  
" Will that be all? " I asked, finally turning from the window to face the underling.  
  
" Uh. . . .yes. . . ." He said weakly.  
  
I left, ignoring the glaring redhead, with Leila and the others behind me.  
  
  
  
  
02-Indigo  
  
Rene's heels clacked annoyingly on the marble floor as we walked down the hallway, towards the elevator, of the building. I scowled, disgusted that she had stopped me from piercing carrot top's heart with one of my psychokinetic throwing knives. * Oh, fine, he wasn't worth my time, anyway.* I thought to myself, forgetting Rene could pick up my thoughts.  
  
She glanced at me, rolling her eyes, as we got into the elevator with it's bright red walls and thick carpeted floor.  
  
" Hmmm, I could get used to Japan!" Cali remarked. The elevator was moving smoothly down the 36 floors we had passed on the way up. " Can't wait to get to the hotel. . . ."  
  
" It's not all luxury, Cali!" Rene said seriously. " When we get back to the Lotus Flower Hotel, we're going to have to plan the strategy!"  
  
We stepped out into the lobby of the building as I replied, " It's all good, Rene, as long as we get it over quick! I spotted some jumpin' clubs on the way coming from the airport, right Cali?" I nudged her. She grinned and the boo-lady scowled.  
  
****  
  
Back in the hotel room, we were going over the plans for the mission, Rene bending over the coffee table, Arachii sitting beside her, and Cali and myself sitting in respective armchairs.  
  
We hadn't yet changed from our " contract-clothes " , as we liked to call them. Rene was in her four-inch high heels and black suit, looking every inch the stockbroker she was in her " normal " life. Cali and Arashii wore similar suits, and I looked quite stylish in a black slip-dress with matching blazer. I had kicked off my Gucci heels as we'd entered the room, and they now lay in a heap beside the door.  
  
" Okay, here's the plan. Kyoko goes to school every morningat 7 a.m. This is her route, " Irene pointed to a squiggly blue line on our map of urban Tokyo. " This is virtually the only time she ISN'T surrounded by ten or so bodyguards. To tell you the truth, guys, this isn't going to be easy."  
  
The rest of us glanced at each other. " Not easy " was the way we liked it. " How old's the kid?" I asked.  
  
" Fifteen. She attends the Empress Mariko Private School for girls. We'll have to intercept her limousine at this point." She pointed to a spot on the map which the blue line passed through. " This is a pretty much deserted road about three minutes from the school."  
  
" Deserted? In the middle of Tokyo? " Cali grinned.  
  
Irene looked flushed. " Well, as deserted as you can get in the middle of a gleaming metropolis like this place." She continued narrating the plan. " So we intercept here. Lei, you must put up a telekinetic shield as soon as we're seen, we don't want to catch any bullets. I'll take control of the drivers' mind to stop the car, and Cali will blast the roof of it and grab the girl. Arashii can back her up."  
  
" Then?"  
  
" Then we get out of there as fast as possible through one of your shadow portals, and back here." She gestured around the room.  
  
" So that's it?"  
  
" That's it."  
  
" Can we go now? " I asked, indicating Cali and me. Irene gave a sort of half-smile and rolled her eyes.  
  
****  
  
Thirty minutes later, Cali and I were on our way to the Pit, a hot new club a few blocks away.  
  
  
  
  
  
03- Raven  
  
" Finally, finally, FINALLY!!!" Lei choroused as she made her way through the crowd, leaving me floundering in the midst of a sea of people. She suddenly reappeared beside me and pulled me into the table she had managed to get. " We haven't had a chance to go out in three weeks!"  
  
I managed a weak grin. The heat and the smell of sweat was getting to me. " Damn right! The drawback weeks after the mission are the worst! Going underground in some set back place. . . . " I shrugged and flashed a real grin. " At least I got my playstation back there."  
  
Lei glowered and punched my shoulder, " You are such a home-girl!" I felt like I was gonna go insane back there! You on your games, Rene and her laptop, and Arashii with her creepy spirit friends! Out of all of us, I'm-" she trailed off, as her eyes focused somewhere beyond me.  
  
" Hello ladies. May we join you?" I jumped at the sound of an unfamiliar distinctively male voice. I turned slowly, only to peer up into dark shades perched on a long finely shaped nose. Another man stood behind him but, he was covering his face in embarrassment.  
  
The older man leaned forward, his dark green eyes suddenly made visible as he peered over the rims of his shades. " Mind if we and my friend join you?"  
  
" Youji!" the young man behind him protested, a faint splash of crimson rising on his cheeks. Now that he wasn't hiding himself, I noted he was adorable in a dopey way. Short chocolate bangs fell into a pair of shy blue eyes. I glanced over at Lei and stifled a laugh. . . .  
  
She was staring at him, then as the music played she pounced and grabbed his hand, " Wanna dance?"  
  
The man turned an even deeper shade of red. He looked like a cherry, " Da-dance?!"  
  
Lei smirked, " Yeah. You know, move your music to the beat." he managed to nod, " Good. Then. . . . .what's your name?"   
  
The young man ran a hand through his hair nervously, " Ke-ken."  
  
" Alright Ken. Then, let's dance!"  
  
" Bu-but I'm not good!"  
  
She pinched his cheeks, " Your looks make up for it!"  
  
The man with shades started to chuckle as Ken turned red "again", " So," he turned to me, " Wanna dance? The name's Youji."  
  
I broke into a grin, " Sure. I'm Cali."  
  
We swam through the bodies after finding a good spot and stared to move to the beat.  
  
Over to my left I could see Lei twirling Ken around as he laughed. Cute. Turning back to Youji, I felt him grab my hand. The temptation rose suddenly. Might as well see what kinda guy he was right? I let the images come.  
  
[ Oi! Balines! The targets coming up to your left! ]  
  
[ Gotcha Siberian. No need to worry, Abyssian's on his heels.]  
  
[ Bombay to Balinese! Target down! Weib regroup at the shop. ]  
  
[ Understood. ]  
  
I stumbled backwards and Youji/Balinese's arms caught me before I fell " He-hey! You okay?"  
  
I fought for breath, when I use my powers, my body tends to work irregularly, " Yeah. . . . .just dizzy." I pulled away, " I'll just get some fresh air, okay?" He nodded.  
  
I went out the back entrance into the alley and tiffened as I felt a familiar touch of another telepathic mind. I instinctively brought up my shields but the intruder already got what he wanted.  
  
The red-headed Schwartz member stepped out from the shadows, " Weib. Better keep away from them, liebe. Their on the opposite side."  
  
" Fuck off, Schuldrich!"  
  
He merely smirked and came nearer. I tensed as I saw him reach into his pockets then relaxed. Cigarettes. He lit one for himself.  
  
He offered one to me. Managing a small smile, I took it. "Thanx."  
  
He shrugged, " Nothing against you. Only that fucking Kamikaze for putting us at the fallback." Then his eyes darkened, " and that bitch teammate of yours."  
  
I kicked his shin, HARD. He winced in pain, " Wanna get a drink?"  
  
My grin was genuine now, " Who's paying?"  
  
He offered his arm, " My treat, liebe."  
  
As I slipped my arm into his I sent * You're not getting any information out of me, red. *  
  
He chuckled into my mind. * Can't you trust me? *  
  
* No. *  
  
His green eyes smiled as he smiled * Good, cause I can't trust you too. *  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

* we don't own WEib dudes or da schwartz either.*  
Silhouette is original  
  
note=Bwahawahawahawa!!!!check out the this set of chapters...*snicker*naughty Rene and Braddy*grin*  
  
  
  
04-Iris  
  
I cut smoothly into the water as I dived into the hotel pool. The sun had set and a slight chill had set in. Not that I minded the cold, rather I relished it as it reminded me of the rushing cold waters of the Pallion River in Nice, my home province. I also rejoiced in the solitude of the deserted pool area for I could converse with my little sister in peace.  
  
I reached across the sea to a villa on the French Riviera.  
  
*Isobel...*  
  
*Rene! Nurse and I went to the park today!* She told me excitedly.  
  
*Did you draw some new pictures?*  
  
*Uhuh! I'll show them to you when you come back...when are you coming back?*  
  
*Soon.*  
  
*That's what you ALWAYS say and you NEVER come!*  
  
*I know but I'm busy right now.*  
  
*You're ALWAYS busy.* The hurt in her childish voice made my heart ache with   
guilt.  
  
*I'm sorry.*  
  
*Alright...but you better come to see me soon!*  
  
*I will. Goodnight, Isobel.*  
  
*G'nite, sister.*  
  
I continued my laps in the pool, trying to calm my mind. I knew that I didn't spend enough time with my sister but I didn't like seeing her as she was, a 16 year old with the mental capacity of a child. I wasn't ashamed of my sister's autism. It just hurt me to see her like that and be completely helpless in the face of her disability.   
  
Then, the presence of another brushed my mind, disrupting my thoughts. It was the American. His name was. . . Crawford. . . .I discovered as I lightly touched his mind. He thought to sneak up on me, did he? He obviously didn't know what I was capable of. The fool.  
  
I got out of the pool and dried myself with a towel. As I put on my robe, I sensed him moving into the dimly lit area behind me. Nimbly leaping aside as he went for me, I shoved him into the pool. I crossed my arms in front of me and looked impassively at the shocked, soaking wet American. As he got out from the pool, he glared at me and grabbed the towel   
I held out to him.  
  
"Would you like to wait in my room while the concierge get your clothes dried?" I asked in a bland voice that revealed nothing of my concealed mirth.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" He snapped, his temper ill-contained.  
  
I turned on my heel and headed for the suite I shared with my team. Having showed him to my bathroom there, I checked my e-mail on my laptop. The bathroom door soon opened and I looked up to see him in a spare bathrobe, looking like a drowned cat. I silently rose to take his clothes and give them to the waiting bellboy who I'd called up.  
  
As he waited for his clothes, I typed away at my laptop still in my own robe. I had no intention of leaving him alone in my room. So, he just sat on the couch, his face blank now that he'd composed himself.  
  
I smiled inwardly as I heard the front door open and two people approached my slightly open door.  
  
"Rene..."  
  
Cali looked in shock at the two of us dressed as we were. But, no one was more shocked than the redheaded German behind her. Cali quickly banged the door shut, mumbling an apology with her face flushed bright red.  
  
"Wasn't that...Crawford..." I heard the German say from the other side of the door. "Did they..."  
  
I looked out of the corner of my eye to see the blood drained from Crawford's face. He looked like he was going to be sick. This time I couldn't resist a small smile.  
  
  
  
  
05- Indigo  
  
Cali and I were pushing our way through the crowd, trying to find a table and at he same time attempting to balance on 4-inch heels. I spotted one and grabbed Cali's arm roughly, pulling her towards it. No sooner had we reached it, when were hit on by a tall guy and his companion.  
  
" Hello ladies. May we join you?" Cali jumped, I turned around coolly, sizing up this impertinent fool in his dark shades. He didn't look like much.  
  
But his companion was another story. My jaw dropped slightly as I saw his wispy brown hair, falling all over his eyes. . . .beautiful, luminous, deep, midnight-blue eyes. The music started to play, jolting me back to my senses, and I went back to my hip and happening self. We introduced ourselves.  
  
" Wanna dance?" I asked him, grabbing his hand as he stammered out a response.  
  
We were having as much fun on the dance floor that I just barely noticed Raven slipping out the back door. But, I shrugged my shoulders and directed my attention at the cutie in front of me.  
  
****  
  
Ken and I swapped cellphone numbers, and we each headed off to our own hotels. I would've liked the night to last longer but. . . . . I didn't want to move to fast with a shy boy like Ken.  
  
I was about to turn the handle of the door of our hotel room when Cali came hurrying down the hall saying, " Uh, Lei? I wouldn't go in there right now if I were you."  
  
I was going to ask why, when I noticed who was behind her. " You!" I shouted, and two throwing knives appeared unbidden in ech of my hands. " Cali, WHAT is that pathetic excuse for an assassin doing here?" I glared angrily at carrot-headed fool.  
  
He bristled and opened his mouth to reply when Cali stepped between us. " Guys, guys, let's be CIVIL, shall we?" Lei, put those daggers away. Schuldrich. . . . try to shut up."  
  
I grinned ferally and willed my knives to vanish. " So why CAN'T I go in there anyway?"  
Cali looked extremely uncomfortable. " I think Rene and that American guy from Schwartz just. . . .well, you know."  
  
I nearly choked. " Wha-what?! Holy cheese and crackers, Batman! That's just creepy!" I was going to continue on with my ranting, but at that moment, Rene stuck her head out of the room.  
  
" Will you to PLEASE be quiet and come in?" We shrugged and entered the room, Carrot-boy following us, as Rene said, " Nothing happened. Crawford's clothes just got a bit soaked and he's waiting here until they get dry."  
  
I think all three of us, Cali, Red and I, breathed a collective sigh of relief. We settled down, eyeing each other warily, just waiting for Crawford's clothing to be delivered so that he and his teammate could leave our turf. It was an extrememly looong fifteen minutes.  
  
  
  
  
06-Raven  
  
Things were _not_ going well at the moment. There was a storm brewing right in my vicinity and it was about to pour.  
  
"So.. what do you do for a living besides killing people carrot boy?", Lei to my left, dark eyes narrowing.  
  
I glanced at Shulderich who took this with a smile, "Kill more people! Then as a sideline I manipulate and annoy."  
  
Lei's lips twitched, "So, your an assasin with no sideline. I can just imagine you killing people while trying to keep you fake teeth in your mouth years from now."  
  
Shulderich twitched, "Annoying ~mumble mumble~ I bet she reads ~mumble~ Harry Potter..."  
  
I flinched. He pinched a vein there...  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DOES HARRY POTTER HAVE TO DO WITH THIS ARGUMENT!!!"  
  
Shulderich shrugged and leaned back, obviously pleased, "It's children's fiction kliene."  
  
"Y-y-y-YOU!!", Lei grabbed a vase and threw it, missing his head by inches. I dove and caught it before it reached the ground and sat up, trying to get my shaggy bangs out of my eyes, "Will you _not_ throw breakables!"  
  
"What breakables!", Rene'Da Boss Woman' rushed in. Her eyes went from me on the floor, a pale Shulderich on the couch, and Lei who was at the moment catching her breath. She stormed calmly (if anyone could storm calmly it was Rene) towards Lei's general direction. I guess she looked the most guilty.   
  
Brad was standing calmly at the door to the balcony where he and Rene had been talking, still in a bathrobe. He looked like a drowned retriever... you know, the black ones. He was pretty cute. No wonder Rene-  
  
*I do _not_ like him!*  
  
Ack. Living with fellow telepath's was a bitch. I gave a start at the hand tha   
rested on my shoulder and blinked up into emerald green eyes, "Shulderich?"  
  
"I gotta go leibe. See me out?"  
  
I pondered this for a few seconds. Might as well right? After all, if he tried anything funny I'd smush him.  
  
*Oi. Smush me not.*  
  
I glowered, *Only fellow Silhoutte's can go dancing in my head. Out.* I put up my shields, he merely shrugged and made his way to the door. I followed closely behind, ignoring the glare that Lei flashed over Rene's shoulder.  
  
We walked down the carpeted stairs in uncomfortable silence. I kept glancing at him from beneath my bangs. He was pretty. I usually didn't like pretty boys. Blame it on my brothers who made it a sport to pick on them. I loved my older twin brothers, but they were off on some other merc mission with their own team. I reassured myself with the fact I was gonna see them this Christmas. I hope they'd get me the-  
  
Suddenly I felt a warm brush of lips on my cheek.  
  
....  
  
....  
  
O_O   
  
Shulderich kissed me!!!! I felt my eyes widen as my hand slowly went to the offended cheek. The red head grinned and waved a farewell before dashing off. He probably expected me to sock him. I _should_ have chased him _AND_ socked him... but it felt kinda nice.   
  
Ack! My brothers would kill me if they found out! O_O  
  
I ran back up the stairs, taking two steps at a time when I slammed into a hard chest. I didn't go down ofcourse, I was too well trained for that. Instead I wobbled a bit before catching my balance.   
  
It was Labby-boy.  
  
"I expect you had a good time seeing him off. I stayed behind a few minutes just   
for that reason you know.", he murmered smugly.  
  
Damn pre-cogs, "Don't think of using me as a weakness.", I brushed past him, "Well, just to have you know Rene likes Iris flowers."  
  
"What?", He blinked in confusion.  
  
"Be good to her!", I winked and he turned tomato-ish. It was so obvious that they were hot for each other so why can't _they_ notice. Must be a love blindness thing.  
  
****  
  
As soon as I entered the door I came face to face with a finger. Lei's angry shaking finger, "You, Cali, have been fraternizing with the enemy!!"  
  
I glowered at the finger, "Oi. When are you going to cut your nails?"  
  
Rene walked in, coffee in one hand. Both of our eyes flashed to her. She   
blinked, "Hmmm?"  
  
Lei's finger turned on her, "You! You too are at fault!", I slowly inched away as she starting to vent her anger on a calmly sipping coffee Rene, then plopped down in front of the television. Yes! 'Ayashi no Ceres' was on! Yuu Watase did much better with the main girl character this time. No 'Tamahome' whining... I munched on some of those chocolate thing... 'Pocki' I think?  
  
But a stray though flashed through my mind. Ken-kun was Weiß!! That means Mel was a hypocrite and didn't know it! I laughed internally earning a sharp glance from Rene, *Why are you sniggering?*  
  
I didn't even turn my head. Mel wasn't a telepath so she couldn't speak mind to mind unless we initiated it, *I don't snigger!! ... When are we checking out Weiß?*  
  
*Soon. Why?*, I mindsent her what I had been thinking and she laughed softly, "I   
see."  
  
Lei crossed her arms, "See what?"  
  
I turned to lay on my stomach, "Nothing!"  
  
Lei turned to Rene, "Talking mind to mind without me again?"  
  
Rene and I shared secret smiles. Saaa~aaa, I can't wait to meet Weiß!  



	4. Default Chapter Title

*we still don't own weib and schwartz...gee, i wish they had lil cute stuff toys of 'em....*  
Silhouette is original  
  
note=*grin* Silhouette's a pretty crazy bunch of girls, aren't they? you gotta love 'em though...*grin* Rene loves my side comments! *yelp!* Yada?! -Rene- o_O =oro   
Rene= 'Zamu! ( brandishing her stiletto like a madwoman... )  
moi=hehehehe! gotta run!  
  
07-Iris  
  
I look at myself in the full-length mirror of the bathroom. Long black hair pulled back in a ponytail. Face devoid of make-up as always, except for a touch of lipstick on my already blood red lips. A turtleneck sweater the color of my amethyst eyes and a short dark plaid skirt. Knee-high black boots and a black jacket completed my ensemble.  
  
Picking up my purse, I entered the main room of our suite. Arashii, our team medium, sat in a corner, muttering to herself, while Cali sat in front of the T.V., playing Chrono Cross; she looked up as I came in.  
  
" Can we go now?"  
  
" Where's Lei?"  
  
Cali rolled her eyes.  
  
" She's STILL dressing up."  
  
" Lei, we're leaving."  
  
She rushed into the room, out of breath, dressed in one of her chic Parisian outfits.   
  
" I'm ready."  
  
  
****  
  
  
" This is Weib hideout and cover. Florists? What wimps!" Lei snickered. I repressed a smile. Little did she know. . . . I followed her and Cali into 'Koneko no sumue' [it means Kitten in the house], then heard her stifle a gasp as she saw "the wimpy Weib florists".  
  
" Ken," she said weakly. " You work here?"  
  
The brunette young man blushed and reddened, while another florist appproached Cali. A tall blond with green eyes and a catlike grace in his walk.   
  
" Cali." he said. " What a pleasant surprise." Cali smiled in return but her thoughts said otherwise. I easily blocked her and Lei's curses, focusing on the other two florists. A young, blue-eyed teenager who was looking adoringly in Cali's direction and a tall....quite handsome....redhead with the color of my own.  
  
I made my way towards a vase of purple irises near the redhead.  
  
" How much?" I asked him, glancing at his nametag as I smiled at him.  
  
As he was going to name the price, he looked sharply behind me at the door.  
  
I frowned inwardly, knowing immediately who had entered.  
  
" Rene...." Crawford said, coming up to me, as Schuldrich went towards Cali and Youji. I gave Crawford a questioning look while asking him in a cold telepathic voice.  
  
* What are YOU doing HERE? *  
  
* Keeping an eye on you. You really shouldn't be consorting with the enemy. *  
  
* Who I consort with is none of your business. Furthermore, considering our status as mercenaries, we don't have any enemies, unless 'certain people' make themselves our enemies.... And have you never heard of, how do you Americans say it? Ah, yes - "casing the joint"*  
  
I turned back to Fujimaya Aya, or rather Ran.  
  
" Would you please wrap it up for me?" I asked, smiling sweetly, to Crawford's chargrin.  
  
" Of course...." He said, blushing slightly. My smile grew wider but only because of Lei's curses at Schuldrich , as well as Cali and Ken's attempts to keep them apart. A sulky Youji stood next to Omi, who was absently watering the floor as he gazed at Cali.  
  
  
  
  
08-Indigo  
  
" I'm coming!" I yelled as, yet again, Rene called for me to hurry up. We were on our way to the headquarters of a fellow mercenary group, the Weib, and I wanted to look spectacular in front of them. Not that I didn't look fabulous all the time. I checked myself in the mirror one more time, observig my olive skin, sleek, short brown hair and full lips. I looked great in a new hip outfit I'd recently bought from a little shop on the Champs-Elysses.  
  
" Lei! Let's go!" I picked up my bag and hurried into the sitting room of the suite.  
  
****  
  
" Florists? What wimps!" I said in disgust as we neared the Weib heaquarters. Highly trained assassins, and what o they do for day-jobs? Sell pansies! Although, they could get me a bunch of indigo wildflowers, I thought to myself. Cali and Rene just smiled.  
  
We entered the sweet smelling shop, and as I observed the members of Weib, I felt my jaw hit the floor. " K-Ken?" I said weakly. " Y-you work hree?" He just blushed and nodded, and came around the counter to give me a kiss on the cheek. " What a sweetie." I said softly to him, although my mind was absolutely REELING with this new piece of information. The guy I liked, an ASSASSIN?? I wasn't sure if this was god or bad. On one hand, we could be totally open with each other. On the other....well, we killed people for money. Yikes.  
  
Just then, two familiar faces came into the shop. Crawford came up behind Rene and greeted her, and behind him was....Carrot head. I felt my blood boil and clenched my fists to calm myself.  
  
" Lei? Is something the matter?" Ken's concerned voice broke into my angry thoughts.  
  
" Wha-What? Uh, oh no, I'm okay," I smiled reassuringly at him. Carrot Top chose that moment to tap me on the shoulder.  
  
" Well, if it isn't my LEAST favorite girl," he said, smirking. " And who's this? Your boyfriend perhaps?" I narrowed my eyes and glanced at Ken, who looked just as angry as I felt.   
  
" You can gi suck an-" I screamed, lunging at him. But Ken pulled me back, while Cali laid a hand on Red's arm.  
  
" A what, my dear girl?" Red's upper lip curled into a sneer.  
  
Ken put his arm around me and I relaxed. " Nothing Schuldrich, nothing at all."  
  
Meanwhile, Rene was dividing her time trying to fend off Crawford and flirt with the pretty bot redhead whose name was Aya, it said on his nametag.  
  
" Crawford, give it up!" I said under my breath. Then I turned to Ken. " Will you introduce me to your teammates?" I asked him.  
  
He nodded and led me over to the tall guy he was with the night I'd met him, who was standing next to a short blonde kid with saucer-sized eyes. " Lei, this is Youji, I believe you two have met." We shook hands. " And this is Omi," he continued, gesturing towards the blonde one, who grinned and took my outstretched hand.  
  
The redhead, Aya, apparantly convinced Rene would rather talk to Crawford than him, came over to join us. " Hello, I'm Aya." he said in a deep voice, amethyst eyes sparkling. I observed he would make a better girl then a boy, with his high, deliate cheekbones and fine nose, but I held my tongue.  
  
" Nice to meet you," I replied, smiling politely. Hmmm, florists or not, these guys are collectively hotter than your average petal-peddler, I thought inwardly.  
  
  
  
  
09-Raven  
  
Things were not going well again....  
  
We just barely kept Lei and Schuldrich from each others throats, Rene had hr hands full keeping Crawford away from her while flirting with the bloody haired guy. And I had a pair of wid underaged cerulean blue eyes gazing doe-like up at me.  
  
" Ummmm....hello."  
  
The kid's smile nearly blinded me, " Konnichiwa!"  
  
We stared at each other for a few minutes in silence. I blinked as I caught sight of a Chemistry book on the table. Yuck....  
  
He noticed me looking at it, " You don't like Chmistry, huh?"  
  
I made a face, " I don't like anyting with Math and Science."  
  
Omi nodded, " I don't like Chemistry much either. History's my favorite subject!"  
  
o_O...."That's your book?!"  
  
Omi blinked, " It's got my name on it." Indeed, Omi Tsukiyono III-C in red letters.  
  
" Geez....sorry Tsukiyono-kun. You just look...."  
  
Omi shrugged, blinding grin flashing, " Daijoubu! I get that a lot!" he then glanced at Schuldrich, expression darkening, " How did you meet...." his glare....a cold expression of a killer.  
  
I patted his head, " Hey! Why so grumpy kid? You've met him before?"  
  
Schuldrich moved to stand beside me and slung an arm over my shoulder, " Me and Omi are old friends, Cali!" Shu-shu's expression was feral, " Very old friends."  
  
Omi's expression flitted from anger, stoic, then finally faded back into cheerfulness, " I guess you can say that." he turned to me casually, " Are you and Schuldrich old friends?"  
  
I shook my head, " Nope. Just met the bugger."  
  
Schuldrich winked, " Don't worry kid, I haven't told her your 'secret' yet." Omi's face blanched.  
  
* If it was the fact that he's part of Wib. I know that already Shu-shu.*  
  
* I know.* he laughed mentally, * It's just more fun this way!*  
  
* Jerk.* " So Omi, you read CLAMP manga?"  
  
Omi brightened, " I love CLAMP! So does Ken-kun!" he turned to his friend then, blinked as he blushed slowly. Cute kid.... I turned to see Lei and Ken whispering at a corner, heads close together. I went deadpan. I think I'm gonna go diabetic....  
  
Catching sight of Crawford, Rene and the red guy, Lei's and Ken's sweetness was soon neutralized. Crawford and reddy's glares were causing sparks to ignite, while Rene's forsty glower seemed to cause the room temperature to drop a few notches.  
  
I did anything a person surrounded by mushiness and sourness would do.  
  
Rene glared at me as I reached the exit. " Where are you going?"  
  
" Out. Don't wait up 'kay? Meet you at the suite." she merely nodded.  
  
I was only able to walk a few yards away before Schuldrich, an ever present smirk plastered on his face, appeared beside me, " Any place in particular, liebe?"  
  
I made a face. " Why are you following me?"  
  
He shrugged. " Nothing better to do."  
  
I went deadpan. " Throw yourself off a cliff."  
  
He clutched his heart in mock hurt, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth. " Cruel maiden!" he then reached out and pinched my cheek.  
  
" Cali!!!" I turned to see Omi waving cheerfully and he jogged towards us. " I just got off and wondered if you'd wanna catch a bite?"  
  
I grinned and patted his head. Hmmmmm, those golden-brown strands were soft. " Who's paying?"  
  
Omi beamed [ack, bright!] as he waved a paycheck at me. " My treat!"  
  
" Great!" I slung my arm over his shoulder and pinched his nose. I watched his face go red again....Cute.  
  
Schuldrich's message was mind-spoken shyly. * He came along to protect you from me. *  
  
* I know. * I smirked over blue-eyes' head * He's sweet. *  
  
Schuldrich stared to gag mentally, * Dear, you have bad taste in men. *  
  
* I know. * I started to walk faster, Omi following, * That's why I like you. *  
  
I wasn't surprised to see Schuldrich stop in his tracks, eyes wide. We soon left him far behind but the German made no move to follow. I forced a smile and turned to Omi. " So, is this place nearby?"  
  
Omi nodded, in good spirits that Shu was gone. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

* Ho-hum! WEib and Schwartz aren't ours....*  
Silhouette is original  
  
note= Hi! Zamu, you're friendly half mutant vampire at your service, for your convience, pls. check out Silhouettes' stats. A useful piece of information, for guys out there looking for a date *snicker* Rene's gonna have my hide! Ja!  
  
  
  
  
10-Iris  
  
I decided that leaving the flowershop was the best course to take, too. I extracted myself from the standoff between Crawford and Aya and headed for the door.  
  
" Where are you going?" they asked simultaniously.  
  
" For lunch."  
  
" I'll take you," Crawford offered.  
  
" No, I will." Aya cut in.  
  
I just continued walking and ignored their squabbling. I went out the door, absently wondering why Aya had a girl's name. I lightly touched his mind to discover that he'd taken his comatose sister's name so as to remember to revenge her. He'd already done so and his sister had recovered, but he'd kept the name due to force of habit. He really loved his sister. I smiled at the thought.  
  
" What are you smiling about?" Crawford asked at my elbow.  
  
" Nothing," I said slipping my hand into Aya's as he walked next to me. I restrained another smile at Crawford's jealous thought waves and Aya's surprise.  
  
****  
  
I mind controlled the driver, making him stop at a deserted alley. Leila shielded us from gunfire with her telekinetic shield, while Cali leapt on the car roof, opening it with her moleular phasing powers. She snatched Kyoko while I disabled the guards.   
  
Then, we escaped using Lei's shadow portal.  
  
We reappeared in a house we'd rented in the outskirts of town, Kyoko still unconcious. We locked her up in a room empty of anything but a futon, some children's books and her doll.  
  
Cali settled herself in front of her Playstation in the adjoining room while Leila and I shadow slipped back to the hotel, where we found Crawford and Schuldrich waiting. I grabed Leila by the collar and pulled her back before she could beat the red head to a pulp.  
  
" What are you doing here?" I asked Crawford in a frigid voice. Frankly, I was tired of having them pop up when we least expected them.  
  
" Checking to see that you're doing your work right." Schuldrich said self-righteously.  
  
" Whatever Shu-shu!" Leila said mockingly. " At least WE are doing our job. Aren't you guys supposed to be distracting Weib?"  
  
I looked at Crawford and waited for him to speak.  
  
" I just wanted to see how you were."  
  
* Me or the group? * I wondered in amusement.  
  
" WE are fine." I said cooly. " Now, can you leave? We have things to take care of."  
  
He nodded and without a word left, with Schuldrich in tow.  
  
Schuldrich gave Leila the finger and she muttered loudly.  
  
" You wish...."  
  
Schuldrich closed the door with a smirk as I reached for my cellphone.  
  
" Kurayami."  
  
" Who's this?"  
  
" A friend."  
  
The person on the othr end snickered and said.  
  
" I have no friends...."  
  
" Meet me at th bullet trainstation at Murasashii-sho."  
  
I closed the phone and thought about the mentally unstable person who'd be joining us. Realizing who I'd called, Leila asked.  
  
" Are you sure this'll work out?"  
  
" We'll make it work out....if not we can always terminate her."  
  
  
  
  
11-Indigo  
  
" Where are they going?" I asked Ken softly, as we observed both of my teammates, Aya, and the Schwartz leave the flower shop.   
  
He shrugged. " I don't know. Seems as though Omi's quite taken with your friend Cali."  
  
" Yah," I grinned, " And I'm pretty sure she feels the same way. D'you want to go somewhere?"  
  
He shook his head. " Can't. Sorry, Lei. I gotta watch the shop. But can I take a raincheck?"  
  
I was disappointed, but I smiled reassuringly. " Of course. I better get going. Promised to meet Cali and Rene at the suite."  
  
We said goodbye and I walked a few blocks towards the hotel, then ducked into a darkened alley and shadow-slipped back to suite 3-C.  
  
****  
  
I looked around me. My teammates were standing in the suite, dressed for "business" and looking impatient. It was the morning after the flower shop incident. We were about to leave for our mission, and I couldn't find my fleece vest.  
  
" Leila, you don't even need it! It's 70F outside!" Came Rene's strict tone.  
  
" Hello! What am I supposed to do without it? It completes my ensemble, it makes me look cool....Oh! Here it is!" I plucked my beloved fleece vest from behind an armchair and pulled it on. " Now," I said, adjusting my shades, " Let's rock."  
  
Thye kidnapping went off without a hitch. I got to display all of my powers to the utmost, protecting the tem from bullets with a teke shield and doing my duty as the extraction woman.  
  
We were in and out quicker thanyou can say " Harry Potter" and in no time flat, we'd shadow-slipped to a house on the outdskirts of the city.  
  
We left Cali in charge of the girl, who we'd shut up in a comfortable enough room. Then Rene and I teleported to the hotel to take care of some things.  
  
No sooner had we stepped out of a shadow-door than, I spotted Crawford and *yuck!* Schuldrich sitting there waiting for us. A low growl issued in my throat as I started forward. Rene had to pull me back by the collar.  
  
" What are you doing here?" Rene demanded.  
  
" Checking to see that you're doing your work right." That was Schuldrich, the little ass. I think Rene's head was hurting by all the evil thoughts I was radiating just then.  
  
" Whatever Shu-shu," I said, mocking the big dumb red-headed fool. " At least we're doing our job. Aren't you guys supposed to be distracting Weib?"  
  
I didn't hear much of the conversation after that. All I noticed was when the stupid one went openly hostile and gave me the finger.  
  
" You WISH...." I growled dangerously. One day, ONE DAY, he was going to go too far, and then NO ONE would be able to stop me from flinging a knife between his eyes. I was basically goo-natured, but when I got pissed-off I was like the bull that represented my Zodiac sign.  
  
The Schwartz boys finally left, and Rene made an all-important call to a girl known only as Kurayami, whom we were thinking about recruiting to our little mercenary group.  
  
Personally, I had no problem with a new recruit. The more, the merrier. 'Sides, I was getting bored with forever-serious Rene and spaced-out Cali. I mean, I loved the girls but Silhouette needed someone to spice it up. I was having a time doing it by myself.  
  
  
  
  
12-Raven  
  
They had gone too far....  
  
" I can'rt believe you guys made such an important decision without me! What am I?! Leftovers?!" I slammed my fist on the table, making it shatter into pieces. I started taking deep breaths as I struggled to regain my temper. Rene and Leila sat on the couches set in the main room in the suite. Rene's eyebrows were raised, while Lei merely looked put aback. Of course they were calm....they hadn't met her yet.  
  
Lei paused from in between mouthfuls of cheese pizza. " Why are you all riled up? I think a new member will liven things up!"  
  
I crossed my arms, " Liven is not the words I'd use."  
  
Rene patted the empty couch in front of them and I flopped down on it. " Cali, I don't know why you're all riled up. You've never even met her before...."  
  
I made a pained face, " Yes, I have....It was back when I still was going solo. We were paired in some annilhate and leave no traces mission. An offensive kinda thing. Destroy-Break-Destroy. Being on offense, we worked pretty well together." I paled. " She eats liver."  
  
" So?" Mel and Rene put in simultaneously.  
  
I wiggled my eyebrows, " Raw liver."  
  
Lei made a face. " Ewwww."  
  
I haven't even gone to her corpse dance thing. Rene sighed and ran a hand through her hair. " Look. She's the best point-man around and that's what we need at the moment." She then made a dissmisive gesture. " You can kill her after if you want."  
  
I blinked. Rene spoke about killing people so nonchalantly. But, she'd been in this job for ages now. I wondered how long till I became like that, killing merely an offhand gesture.  
  
" Well, she'll be arriving in a while." Lei didn't seem so exulted anymore. Rene stood and turned to both of us, " Let's go. The sooner the damn mission is over, the sooner I'll get home."  
  
" What?" I tried to look innocent. " And leave Braddy all alone?"  
  
Damn....if looks could kill, I'd be six feet under....with Kurayami doing her corpse dance on my grave.  
  
****  
  
Please do not recognize me....  
  
" Cali." Damn it all...." You haven't changed at all."  
  
I forced a smile and peered down into bluish-grey eyes, empty with no irises. I noted she had grown her hair, jet-black strands with purple highlights evident in the sun. She looked so normal, looking merely like a serious young woman. We were the same age but, she looked older by the way she carried herself.  
  
" Kurayami." I lifted a hand in greeting. I looked to her side, noting her tiny daggers and scowled. " Do you have to carry those around in public?"  
  
" Uptight as always!" she scoffed. She then turned to Rene and they started speaking. Lei inched forward. " She looks normal enough."  
  
" Don't be mislead."  
  
Lei shrugged and smiled. " I still think things'll liven up!"  
  
I sighed. Kurayami 'could' liven things up. But, then we'd end up dead.  
  
****  
  
Kurayami wanted to eat out and Rene, being the nice bossman, bosswoman actually, agreed and took her to some sushi place. I being sane of mind, stayed home. Lei had dissapeared. With her Ken-ken probably. Heh. All alone with nothing to do.  
  
....Wait was that the door?  
  
" Lei?" I moved to stand. Three men blasted into the room atacking with mental daggers, the other knocking me down physically. I lay immobile as they stood over me, pinned by a crushing mental weight. " Where is she?"  
  
I laughed, coughing up blood, " Fuck you...."  
  
The man shook his head, then drew a gun." Let's just kill her."  
  
A flash of red. A blur of white. The night wind in my hair and strong arms around me. I struggled to find my voice. " Shuld-rich." I looked up into the night sky.  
  
" Shhhhh, liebe. I'll fix things. Brad's already gone to Rene once we detected intruders in your suit."  
  
As I slipped into darkness, I had a vague thought,* Pervy....been monitoring us....*  
  
* Shut up dear.* his laughter was the last thing I heard.   
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

* nope, don't own 'em cute bishonens of weib and schwartz yet.....*  
  
note= hehehehehehehe.....just read and you'll see what i mean.....*grin*  
  
  
  
  
16-Iris  
  
To say that they were surprised was an understatement.  
  
Kurayami and I used Leila's shadow portal to get into the Schwartz's apartment. They were having a late breakfast and it was chaos. Schuldrich had spilled coffee on Brad's tie and the two shouted at each other while Nagi, the telepath, wiped up the mess. The Irishman, Farfello, sat placidly cutting his arms with a butter knife of all things.   
  
They all looked up in surprise when we walked in from out of the portal.  
  
I silently took Crawford's tie from the table and washed the stained part at the sink.  
  
" We weren't interrupting anything important, were we?"  
  
" No....what are you doing here?"  
  
" It's time we spoke to the girl's father. As the designated 'fall guys'...." Schuldrich scowled at that. " ....you need to do the talking."  
  
" If not?" Schuldrich asked challengingly.  
  
" There are alternatives, " I said perfectly mimicking Crawford's voice.  
  
" I see." Crawford said. I turned from the counter, having dried his tie on the still warm toaster top. I walked to him and carefully fixed his tie at his collar. Noticing Schuldrich's smirk, I noted drily.  
  
" You're seeing Cali, aren't you?" He blushed furiously but, didn't say a word. " If you do anything to endanger her or my team, I'll make sure you spend the rest of your life eating from a tube."  
  
I looked up from fixing the tie to give him a sharklike smile. He nodded in return and grabbed his coat before leaving. I stepped away from Crawford and spoke to Kurayami,  
  
" Go to the front room and stand guard."  
  
" Go with her." Crawford told the Irish man.  
  
As the two left the kitchen, I said to Kurayami.  
  
" Try not to kill each other." Kurayami gave me a devilish grin before shutting the door.  
  
" Where are you going?" Crawford asked as the remaining member of his team put on his coat.  
  
" On a date with Tot. Told you last night, remember?"  
  
" ....oh, yes, you did."  
  
* Oh shit!* I thought, I was practically alone with Crawford in his apartment. I smelled a rat. We'd been set-up. I heard Cali and Shuldrich chuckling in my mind. I shut up their voices and turned back to Crawford.  
  
" Let's get down to business...."  
  
* Incoming.* I heard Kurayami say just as Crawford recieved a vision. He pushed me to the floor, landing on top of me as bullets shot through where we'd been standing. Glad I'd worn pants, I pushed him off me and crouched as I let loose my wire, catching one of the two men's legs and causing him to stumble. Crawford put a bullet in his head before he hit the floor. With a flick of my wrist, I had my stiletto in my hand. Avoiding the second man's shooting, I caught his free arm and twisted it behind his back, slashing his throat. Letting him fall to the ground, I followed Crawford to the front room.  
  
It was a bloody massacre. Blood was sprayed all over the white walls and leather upholstered sofa set, Kurayami and Farfello stood back to back. Their blades at hand. Four mutilated bodies lay around them.  
  
* So, this proves that only the psychic team knew who the real kidnappers are. The rest believe it's the Schwartz. Good.*  
  
" You two get rid of this mess," Crawford told Kurayami and Farfello. She looked at me for confirmation and I nodded then said.  
  
" Let's go call the senator."  
  
*****  
  
" Well, that's finished," Crawford said, leaning back on the chair next to mine. He massaged his head wearily. The senator knew we were serious and agreed to cooperate as well as to stop trying to kill us.  
  
" Are you always this tense?" I asked, amused, as I went to stand behind him.  
  
" What are you doing?" He asked, half-rising as I placed my hand on his shoulders and pushed him back down.  
  
" Giving you a massage." He looked at me surprisingly. " I'm not going to kill you....at least not yet. But you know I could just press a pressure point and you'd be dead."  
  
" Is that supposed to make me feel better?" He asked, facing forward again.  
  
" No....just trust me."  
  
"That should be easy," he said wryly.  
  
  
  
  
17- Indigo  
  
I was completely pissed off. Rene and the others had gone to Schwartz headquarters [courtesy of one of MY shadow portals, of course,] and left me, yet again, to babysit. Not that the job was difficult or anything, but what would happen if they were ambushed, sprayed with bullets, and I wasn't there with a TK shield? I thought Rene had made a poor decision leaving me behind. She should have at least left Cali, or Kurayami even. Yeah, definitely Kurayami. The kid was new to the team, and not used to fighting next to the other girls. Cali, Rene and I however, worked like the gears of a Swiss watch.  
  
I momentarily stopped stuffing sushi into my mouth and glanced at my wrist watch. The others should be back soon, I thought. In the meantime....  
  
" Hello Ken?" I cradled the phone between my neck and shoulder, resuming my sushi-stuffing while I waited for him to respond.  
  
" Yeah, hey!" he answered cheerily." What's up?"  
  
" I'm boredddddd," I whined. He just chuckled.  
  
" Do you want me to pick you up? We could go get some sushi." I gulped down my California roll and was about to say yes, when I remembered I was on duty.  
  
" Oh sorry, honey, I'm....babysitting," I said regretfully.  
  
He seemed surprised at this. " Babysitting? Who do you know in this city?"  
  
I lied quickly, " Oh, I've got an aunt who lives here. I'm watching my cousin."  
  
He laughed softly. " Awww, that's sweet. Well, okay, some other time then." We chatted a bit more and then I hung up with a sigh. Somehow, I felt much less angry than I had before I'd called Ken.  
  
*****  
  
* Leila, get us out of here....* Rene's telepathic voice broke through a dream I was having of N'sync.  
  
* Justin? What? Huh?* I responded lamely.  
  
* Oh for.....! Wake up, Lei! And get us out of here, please! We've got stuff to discuss.* She sent me a mental picture of the location and I formed a portal for them to jump into. Then, I opened a door in the fabric of space and they tumbled out, one after the other.  
  
" Ouch!" Cali said trying to stand up from among a tangle of arms and legs. " Geez, Lei! Did you have to be so rough?"  
  
" Sorry," I shrugged." It's hard to be gentle when I'm not WITH you guys." I added some bitterness to those last words.  
  
Rene dismissed my comment with - a wave of her hand.  
  
" Okay, here's the deal. The senator has agreed to our demands, just as long as we deliver hi daughter to him in one piece, and soon. How is she, by the way?" she asked me.  
  
" She's fine. Sleeping like a baby. Plus, she doesn't hate us as much. I gave her sushi." I said happily.  
  
" Great. Win the kid over with food," Kurayami remarked drily.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
Notes: Back again. Me and Ryan think Rene's weapon sounds like a shoe. Stilleto's... *Snicker* She sayz it's piano wire. *Ponders* She could get tangled up in it with Creepy Crawly on purpose then... I have a death wish. ^_-_~ At least I didn't write an funny Ode to her like Ryan did. She got her eardrums shattered. ^^* Did you know I have a pic of Omi and Nagi in a _bed_?! ... *giggles* Did you know I'm half German but don't know anything? ... gtg! Basketball game tom w/ Ryan and Lei. Rene's the only one on a different team. ;P Matta ne!  
  
Grrr...your are SOOO dead, Cali! And for crying out loud, a stiletto is a small, slim KNIFE as in a sharp cutting blade - like the one Farfie chews at! It is NOT piano wire, though I also use it. Sheesh... - Rene aka Iris  
  
*snicker-snicker* Bosslady's a real grouch, ne? hehehehehehehe*grin* by the way, we're in the finals 4 basketball, Silhouette rocks!!!!we're gonna kick some butt!;) -Ryan aka Neuromancer  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
18-Raven  
  
I was bored. Here I was in the middle of my favorite country in the whole world, and Rene [cruel woman], ordered me to keep a close watch on the old geezer senator. I was set on a nearby rooftop. A nearby _boring_ rooftop.  
  
So, here I was, spending already two entire hours watching him and his wife mope about, as they clutched a piccy of the kid. I was sooooo touched.  
  
......note the sarcasm.  
  
Time for drastic measures.  
  
HaHA! I flipped at my diskman and taking out my Glay and Gackt CD's picked one and listened to the wonderful music. Then _he_ walked into the senator's room.  
  
*Shu-shu!*  
  
*Leibe?*  
  
*Whatever are you doing in there?*  
  
*Following Bradley's orders.* A smirk crept into his face. *Same as you I see.*  
  
*Orders from the boss and from a friend.* I said grudgingly. *Can't disobey.*  
  
He cut off our conversation, then started to talk to Mr. Senator. Afterwards, he left the room only to reappear beside me, "We'll be getting the money soon. Job's almost done."  
  
Damn, he's fast. "Great." I rested my head on his shoulder. "I can buy myself a few things and meet with my brothers."  
  
He looked surprised. "You have a family?"  
  
"Yeah. Two great older twin brothers and a husky pup."  
  
That cute smirk rose again. "Cute. Wouldn't have guessed you were the happy family type."  
  
"We're not. We killed our parents."  
  
We sat in silence for a few minutes, his long bangs tickling my cheek. His hand sought out mine and I clutched it tightly.  
  
How long would this last? I've never been in love before and it wasn't what I expected. I was happy, sad and scared. Happy, because I was loved, sad because I knew it couldn't last. Scared because, I wondered if I would ever be the same.  
  
Schuldrich sensed this. "Leibe, just live a little."  
  
I glowered up at him suspiciously."What do you mean?"  
  
"Take things as they come! Live in the present." He rested his chin on my head. "Don't worry bout something that hasn't come yet."  
  
After a moment's silence, I found my voice, "Okay."  
  
"Good." he sounded smug, that annoyed me.  
  
"And as for the present, there's a movie I wanted to watch!"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
I beamed up at him. " You're paying!"  
  
He grumbled loudly but the pressure of his hand on mine tightened as he pulled me up.  
  
  
  
  



	7. Default Chapter Title

*don't own weib or schwartz.....*  
  
note= hear ye, hear ye all! important announcement!!!! chapter's 20 and 21 have gone missing....the original copies, are gone forever from the world, so i have taken the responsibility and great honor to recount those parts for your convenience.-neuromancer-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
19-Iris  
  
This was great! This was just great! Cali was obviously as crazy about Schuldrich as Lei was about Ken. Bad thing. VERY bad thing.  
  
Okay, so I was slightly intoxicated from the....nth....vodka shot I'd taken. I lost count after the tenth one, I'd be glad when this is all over and I could go back to my sister and our villa on the Mediterranean coast. At least SHE wasn't in love with some guy. It was times like this that having team members sucked. There was always something that threatened to tear the team apart. Kurayami was just another problem. Cali absolutely refused to work with her.  
  
So, here. I was alone and tipsy at one new hotel room's minibar. I knew I'd have a splitting headache tomorrow, but hey, that was tomorrow.  
  
I knew who it was even before the door opened....Hey, I wasn't that stoned.  
  
" Hello Crawford." I managed to say without slurring the words. Thank goodness it took a lot to get me really drunk.  
  
He nodded and raised an eyebrow at the empty bottle of vodka and the other half-empty one on the bar next to me.  
  
" Drowning your sorrows in drink, huh?"  
  
" Works just as well for a telepath, you know?" I said with a high-pitched, un-Rene like giggle. Oh shit....I must have been more drunk than I thought.  
  
He took a seat acros me, warily looking me over. I smiled and bent forward until my face was inches from his.  
  
" So, what are you doing here anyway? You and your team have the bad habit of popping up at the worst moments."  
  
" I thought you'd like the company."  
  
I slapped him soundly, causing him to jerk away.  
  
" What was that for?"  
  
" I'm not that drunk, you know! How dare you think you could take advantage of me?"  
  
" I didn't think of any such thing!"  
  
" Why? I'm not good enough for you?"  
  
" I didn't say that!"  
  
" Please! Spare me! You guys are all alike. Hormone-driven morons." He suddenly smiled and I glared in return.  
  
" What's so funny?"  
  
" You're cute when you're drunk."  
  
" What....how dare you?" I sputtered.  
  
Then, he kissed me.  
  
Fine. So he wasn't a bad kisser. When it was over, I pulled away and slapped him again, but that didn't remove the smug look on his face. Men. I fumed.  
  
" Is that your romantic side in our relationship?" He asked.  
  
" What makes you think we even have a relationship?" I gave him my evil eye, which would've killed a lesser man.  
  
" Are you always this frigid?" He mocked my earlier words.  
  
" Only with egocentric men like you."  
  
He smiled that cocky grin of his again.  
  
" How about dinner?"  
  
" Without you? Why not?"  
  
" I'll pay."  
  
" Oh, so I'm a charity case now."  
  
" Come on, it'll be fun."  
  
" I think that our ideas of fun are quite different....but, very well," I said in a conscending voice, getting up and heading for the door. " But, if you think I'm letting you sleep over, you can get away while you're still alive."  
  
" Wouldn't dream of it."  
  
" Yeah, right."  
  
  
  
  
20-21:courtesy of Neuromancer  
  
Cali= Heyla!  
  
Lei=   
  
Rene=.....  
  
Ryan= Yo.  
  
  
  
I can't really remember all the details, cuz i never ever read these parts and my comrades can't seem to recall either....i'll guess and improvise.... So from Rene's chapter, Cali and Lei must've spent time with Shu and Ken. Afterall, the mission was done and there's a lotta stuff to think about. Like what to do afterwards and yadda-yadda stuff like that.   
  
Cali and Shu's relationship is very adorable....they're so cute together..... awwwww..... Lei and Ken, Man! Is Ken shy or what? Lei's yer typical party type of person, outgoing and I guess that's the kinda lady Ken needs to bring him outta his shell. Rene and Braddy.....gee, what have I gotta say? The bosslady's sharp tongue and Brad's egotistical manner, are they ever gonna admit their true feelings? [i have a feeling bosslady's gonna kill me when she reads this part *grin* but, it's true right?] --- Drop dead, Ryan. - Rene aka Iris  
  
Anyway, read the next one......So ja! thanx for reading and pls. review afterwards......   
Rene= Ryaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!   
  
Ryan= *inches away* Yes?  
  
Rene= ---evil eye of death---  
  
---Lei, Cali and Ryan start running---  
  
Hmph. I am not as evil as everyone says I am - though I have suspicions that I'm worse...hehehe... - Rene aka Iris 


	8. Default Chapter Title

* weib and schwartz ain't ours, sorry folks.....*  
  
note=bleh! this part wraps up this mission, whether or not we'll put up the next one depends entirely on yer reviews, so pls read and review. Gracias and enjoy reading!-neuromancer-   
  
  
  
22-Iris  
  
I winced in pain as I woke up feeling like I'd jumped off a building or a safe had fallen on top of me. I carefully raised an eyelid, which I quickly shut as I saw the bright streaming light at the window.  
  
Waaaaaaiiiiiit a minute....  
  
What the hell was HE doing in my bed!?!  
  
I was up in a flash, relieved to note that we were both fully dressed. Rolling up an old newspaper, I smacked him hard.  
  
" What the hell are YOU doing here?"  
  
He looked groggily up at me as I winced again at the sound of my own loud voice in my pounding head.  
  
" It wasn't my fault!"  
  
I glared at him and smacked him on the head again.  
  
" Lower your voice will you!?! My head is pounding. Can you explain how you're going to pin this on me?"  
  
" You were drunk." I smacked him again.  
  
" I was NOT drunk," I hissed. He shrugged, rubbing his now aching head.  
  
Good.  
  
" Anyway, I brought you home and on the way out the door knob broke."  
  
I looked at the door to discover the knob had gone and fallen on the floor.  
  
" Sheesh. What kind of a precog are you? Didn't you see that coming? Besides, that doesn't explain why you're on my bed."  
  
He shrugged again.  
  
" It was more comfortable than the couch."  
  
I smacked him again.  
  
* Lei!* I mentally screamed.  
  
* Sheesh! What's your problem?*  
  
* Get your ass here."  
  
She appeared seconds later and took the strange scene in, with her jaws dropping to the ground.  
  
" What....."  
  
" Not a word! " I said sternly. I was NOT in a good mood. Thank goodness, Lei was sharp enough to get it. I popped some painkillers in my mouth and swallowed them dry.  
  
" Let's get down to business. We pick up the money today."  
  
* Cali!*  
  
* Yes, oh fearless, pissed-off leader?*  
  
* Break my door down.*  
  
****  
  
After Cali had gone with Schuldrich to keep an eye on the girl before the exchange, Kurayami came from watching the girl to talk to me. I popped another handful of painkillers and wished I hadn't given up smoking as she just stood and stared at me.  
  
" What?" I asked, letting my annoyance seep into my voice.  
  
" I quit." I scowled. Wow, another problem for Rene, the wonderwoman, to solve.  
  
" Fine. But, stay out of our way from now own. Next time we see you, you're dead meat." She nodded nonchantly and left.  
  
* Lei.*  
  
* What?*  
  
* Watch Kurayami, will you? She quit and I don't want to see her talking to the senetor.*  
  
* If she does?*  
  
* Kill her.*  
  
  
  
  
  
23- Indigo  
  
" This sucks!" I was sitting on a ledge, overlooking the Japanese equivalent of New York's garment district, muttering to myself. It was late afternoon; the sun was slowly setting, and already the street lamps were glowing softly over the pavment. I was nearly fifty feet high, but I could make out every detail in the scene below me from a bird's-eye-view. I raised my palm-sized binoculars to my eyes and gasped sharply. " Damn, that red leather jacket in the window is so cute!"  
  
I was seriously contemplating just shadow-slipping on over there to buy it, when Rene gave me a headache with one of her patented mind screams. * Don't even think about it, Lei!!!*  
  
I sighed, but chose to ignore her comment. I was too intent on watching Kurayami as she stepped out of her car, glanced around warily, then went into a seedy-looking antique shop.  
  
Since WHEN does a twenty-something year old shop for ANTIQUES when there are millions of clothing shops around? I thought to myself. This was looking kinda shady. I decided to take a closer lok and follow our prodigal teammate.  
  
****  
  
" Did you get the information, Mayrie?" I heard the old man ask softly in Japanese from my positon at the store's entrance. I was flattened against the wall, completely invisible to the two people conversing at the shop counter, with a shadow portal open nearby, just in case things got nasty. There were very few people still on the street, and those that DID have business in this part of town were hurrying and not exactly perceptive. I was basically unnoticed. Good. I turned my attention back to the conversation indoors.  
  
" Yes, Sensei. They collect the money today." Kurayami's distinctive accent was hard to miss. Since when is her name Mayrie? I thought. It was easy to see we'd been fooled. I continued listening, waiting for the right time to act.  
  
" And you are sure they know nothing?" he asked her.   
  
She gave a short humorless laugh. " They are completely in the dark. I quit abruptly, so they are sure to have someone following me, but I was careful to use the stealth tactics you taught me, Sensei. I've lost whoever it is, but they are not far behind."  
  
" Damn right, lady!" I yelled as I showed myself. As I said the words, two psychonetic daggers had already hit their chests; they were dead before the hit the floor.  
  
I walked the short distance to investigate the bodies. No pulses. Already in the first stages of rigor morits. Excellent.  
  
It was a clean kill. The one thing I liked best about my daggers was that they left no mark; they simply stopped the heart from beating. Of course, the police would have their suspicions. Two simultaneous heart attacks? They would autopsy. And they would have no choice but to accept the unlikely. Silhouette did NOT get caught.  
  
I stepped into a shadow portal and showed up at Rene's side.  
  
" I was monitoring your watch. Are they dead?"  
  
" Yup."  
  
" Good."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
Notes: Last chapter! ... of the series. ^___~ Next series has us all stuck in a mmmppphhh-  
  
Lei: Don't spill the beans!  
Ryan: Yo. *Waves* I come in.  
Cali: We're supposed to get a vacation but noooo! We all had to mmph-  
Rene: Cali. Shut up.  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
24- Raven  
  
*Money! Money! Money! Money! *  
  
*Will you shut up Cali!!!! * I fell silent. Da bosswoman was pissed!  
  
Lei suddenly flashed me a grin, then started to mentally chorus, *Money! Money! Money!*  
  
I joined in. *Money! Money! Money!*  
  
* SHUT UP!!!! *  
  
We burst into giggles. The guy from Kamikaze, who was counting out our dough, yen, mah-ney: eyed us skeptically. His thoughts were clear. 'These are the assassins we hired? ' Well, looks played a big part in our disguise. Who could hurt or accuse such charming, gorgeous, sexy-'  
  
*You're in a good mood tonight, Leibe.*  
  
*Shu-bunny!* Lei flashed me a disgusted look and withdrew from my mind. She didn't want anything to do with my Shu.  
  
*What did you just call me?!*  
  
I laughed aloud and this time, the Kamikaze man grew nervous. I guess he wasn't used to people laughing for no apparant reason. *We're getting paid!*  
  
Schuldrich gave a sigh. *We aren't getting paid till after we kill the senator once he's done his part.*  
  
*Well, free tonight?*  
  
*Who's paying....*  
  
*Me! I have so much money I don't know what to do with it all!!! *  
  
*Give 'em to me.*  
  
*Haha. Be ready by ten, Shu-bunny.*  
  
*Don't call me that!!!!* I slowly muffled him away and put my attention on the crispy white bills infront of me.  
  
****  
  
As Silhouette made their way to their porcshe, a job well done, they started to plan how to spend their money.  
  
Lei was beside herself with glee. " I get to buy that gorgeous coat!"  
  
Rene's eyes softened. "I can get Isobel a couple of gifts."  
  
I grinned. "I can get myself some manga and some playstation games and-"  
  
"NO."  
  
I turned to Lei open mouthed. " What...?"  
  
" You and I are going shopping and getting you some new pants...and maybe some blouses." she glowered at me. "You need a new wardrobe methinks."  
  
I couldn't believe my ears! "My pants are _fine_!"  
  
Rene glanced at me through the rearview mirror. "If there's a flood coming."  
  
Lei snickered. "Too true."  
  
It was a conspiracy! Damn these interfering-  
  
*Cali.* Shu-bunny [don't call me that!!!] murmured, *Don't forget to get dark green shirts, that color suits you.*  
  
I leaned back on the backseat and sulked. Lei then uttered her famous battle cry, "To the mall!!!!"  
  
Happy, happy, joy, joy.....  
  
  
  
  
  
========END OF MISSION ONE=========   
  
  



End file.
